


The fifth anniversary

by Cupped_Socks



Series: Pheromone Spell [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Cute Kids, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fifth Year Anniversary, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Loving Marriage, Marriage Anniversary, Marriage of Convenience, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other, Stay-at-home parent, True Love, a/b/o dynamics, abo kids, abo pups, adorable kids, alpha Wesley, alpha child, alpha father, alpha struggle, alpha/beta/omega, baby quadrupletes, loving alpha, omega child, omega father, quadruplets, stay-at-home alpha, toddler Milo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupped_Socks/pseuds/Cupped_Socks
Summary: Zachary and Morgan are celebrating a fifth year of marriage. As usual, though, Zachary decides to prepare for their anniversary at the very last minute. So with five kids in toll, and Morgan busy at work until late, Zach has to struggle to wrangle his pups, as well as prepare something worthy of his hardworking Omega husband.





	The fifth anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I might eventually turn this roleplay into a full on story, but until then, I guess I'll just have to settle with posting the little fics I write for my partner. Sorry not sorry. Oh, but I would appreciate some comments! From those who do read, good or bad, any criticism. It probably won't be all that great... but I would love to better my writing!

_What good was an Alpha when they can't even be bothered to properly prepare themselves for a fifth marriage anniversary?_

 

They'd been married for five years already, and every year had been the very same. Disastrous. And now, with Milo and the quads in toll, he had to suffer yet another horrid anniversary day! As humble as Morgan was, even if the Omega insisted that he didn't pay any attention to such things, Zachary knew better than to forget their anniversary. He couldn't even bring himself to use the quads as a convenient excuse to forget their _date_.

 

Zachary had five kids to entertain throughout the day, yet here he was, trying to find a fine wine in the wine section of a grocery store. There was no hell quite like trying to keep _five_ pups quiet in a grocery store. He was no Omega or Beta. He was a proud and strong Alpha, yet… here he was… _with five pups_.

 

_In the wine section of a grocery store._

 

“Daddy, what's that?” Milo had ventured forward to touch the carefully displayed bottles of alcohol. He leaned on his tip toes, the child still too short to reach comfortably to the items on the higher shelves. He was skittish in his attempt. Milo, barely four years old, knew better than to touch everything in the grocery store.

 

“That's for grown ups, Milo. Don't touch it,” Zachary's answer was gentle, his tone almost too subdued for a man of his stature. He reached for the pup, lifting him up and carefully seating him in the grocery cart's child seat. “Daddy's looking for a gift for mommy, but… it's hard…”

 

Zachary's shoulders had slumped and, with a huff, he'd continued down the row to see if there wasn't maybe something else he could find to keep his family fed for a couple of days; the snacks he was comfortable giving his pups were few and far in between, but whatever he felt satisfied them he needed a lot. With five hungry mouths to feed, and with Wesley eating more than double what his brothers ate, Zachary had to keep a full pantry.

 

Besides, there was no point for him to linger in the wine isle of a grocery store, not when he'd tried every bottle. _There wasn't a wine fine enough to be bought here_ , Zachary would convince himself.

 

With a cart full of his pups's favorite snacks, diapers, food for the week, and the freshest ingredient for his anniversary dinner, Zach waited in line to pay. As usual, there were many eyes on them. It made Milo nervous to have so many strangers throw them such curious looks. It wasn't every day you saw an Alpha grocery shopping, at least, not without a mate at their side. _Especially not a lone Alpha with a pup._ Try as he might, Zachary couldn't fully hide himself, not when he towered over most. He could tell his scent was strong, simply by the way others avoided lining up behind him, preferring to wait at the end of never ending lines. Times were certainly changing, but change frightened many.

 

This felt almost cruel. Zach was sure he wasn't making any of this easier on Milo, the pup obviously more attuned to his surroundings than many would believe. If Zach hadn't know any better, he could've sworn the child would've broken into tears. It was nothing that a little, chocolatey treat couldn't help, though. Milo was more than happy to share the rare _Snickers_ bar with his Alpha parent. Zachary would tease him as he struggled to chew through thick caramel coating.

 

“Go slow, Milo. And don't swallow it whole.” Zachary laughed softly as he handed the child another piece, the Alpha carefully tearing the treat into small, bite-size pieces that he felt wouldn't be dangerous for his pup. Like most children, Milo was no less eager to gobble it down.

 

*

 

When Zachary and Milo had finally managed to free themselves from the pressure within the grocery store, they made their way to yet another store. This one, small and quaint, almost looking like a small, privately owned family store.

 

_Lydia's Omega Apparel_

 

Zachary had begun coming here during his courting days with Morgan, back when their marriage was nothing but a professional agreement, a convenience for both of their families. The store was popular among Omegas of all background and the storefront had this sweetness to it. Zachary had known it to be a deterrent for Alphas, but he had personally found it welcoming and, most importantly, helpful.

 

Now, many of the employees, especially the Beta owner and the older Omega ladies, had taken quite a shine to him, and he to them. They were always willing to help him when he came in looking for advice on what to get for Morgan. Zach couldn't remember how often he'd lost track of time when he'd gone in there while they encouraged him to talk about his kids.

 

Today, though, he not only needed advice, he had needed someone trustworthy to watch the quads. He knew he could go to the store with Milo, just the two of them, but he would never be able to manage five kids on his own.

 

Especially not if Wesley was awake…

 

The bell rung a familiar tune as the Alpha pushed the door open with Milo in his arms. He was quickly greeted by two older white-haired ladies, two happily married Omegas.

 

“Look at what we have here!” The older one cooed as she unhesitatingly reached for Milo, taking him from Zach's hands.

 

“Oh my goodness, look at you! You're getting so big!” The other elderly woman, at her turned, praised the younging.

 

“When did you start growing all that hair!” They mused, as they brushed his thin strands of blond locks.

 

They were familiar with the pup alright, but Milo still clammed up as they hounded him. He would stick out his tongue and tuck in his chin, avoiding to look any of the ladies in the eyes. He would throw furtive glances over at the Alpha, who just thought his pup's behavior cute.

 

“Oh? Are you getting shy?” The older lady placed her hands on her hips and feigned a pout.

 

Milo smiled a sheepish grin before lifting his arms towards his Alpha parent.

 

“Oh! Oh oh oh! I totally understand how you feel, my little sweetie. I'd like your big daddy to take me in those big strong arms, too!”

 

The Omega women laughed, unashamed by their claims, as did Zachary. If he was being honest, they were only separated by twenty years. Twenty-five at most. Zachary had retired early, but the ex-senator had still worked his last campaign before retiring… when he was forty? Or maybe he'd retired when he was forty-one?

 

“Oh, Mr. Schoenfeld, it's such a pleasure to have you in our store. And the little ones are so adorable, they are truly a joy to have around!” The younger of the two women invited him in.

 

“Thank you, Madame Kinsley. I really appreciate what you do for me,” Zachary smiled as he was lead to the counter.

 

“Oh, don't you go spouting any of that nonsense, now. Your pups are a delight! If only my granddaughter could be more like you and your wonderful husband… oh, what's his name again?”

 

“It's Morgan, Louise. Morgan Fairrow.” The youngest of the two rolled her eyes at her coworker's forgetfulness. “Oh, or should I say Morgan Schoenfeld?”

 

The ladies laughed some more before the eldest waved her hand as if to dismiss the subject. Zachary had long since learned to simply follow along with their antics, not that he disliked any of it really. “I'm sure this Alpha papa misses his little ones, though, am I wrong? Here, follow me.”

 

It was the eldest of the two who tasked herself with escorting Zachary behind the counter and through the door that lead to the backstore, a part that was meant to be accessed by employees only, or in this case, his kids.

 

“I hope the quads haven't been too much of a hassle,” Zachary gave a soft laugh, a hint of nervousness laced in with his tone.

 

The old Omega was quick to hush his troubles with a wave of the hand. “Nonsense, Mr. Schoenfeld! Your babies are absolutely wonderful.”

 

The back of the store was littered with racks upon racks of candles, scarves, clothing articles, books, and so much more. The scent of Omega pheromones, though strong in the store, was nothing compared to the overwhelming scent that pierced his nostrils now. This sweet caramelized scent was sure to drive any unbonded Alpha mad, hence why most avoided the store altogether. This was where his pups stayed, though, while he had errands to run. There was a small space, in the back, made to accommodate the young pups, with toys aplenty.

 

Zachary was surprised to find them asleep, even Wesley carefully nestled against the plump chest of the Beta owner.

 

“As you can see, they are very good.” The elderly Omega whispered before making her way back out to the front of the store.

 

“Wow, Miss Lorna… how… Is Wes sleeping?” Zachary asked, incredulous, as he gently approached them.

 

Miss Lorna was seated in a rocking chair that had once been in the front of the store. Whether they had moved it in the back to accommodate his pups, or because they wished to redecorate the store was beyond him, but seeing her now, sitting in it with his pup in her arms, it almost made him envious.

 

Truth be told, Zachary had never been fond of male partners. Simply kissing his husband had proved to be a challenge at first. Though he didn't regret a single moment with Morgan, he couldn't help but wonder what his life would look like if he had chosen a Beta woman like Miss Lorna for a wife. He wouldn't exchange Morgan for any Omega or Beta woman, though, not even for the most delightful beauties this world had to offer.

 

“Ah, here's the thing, Zach…” Miss Lorna drew her gaze to the three pups, sleeping in a pile over a bundle of fluffy sheets at her feet. Her lips were pulled in a smug grin and her tone a soft tease. “Omega pups are sweet and gentle creatures, who'll cater to anyone who treats them softly. Alpha pups, like Wesley, fancy a woman's touch.”

 

Zachary scoffed as he set Milo down onto the ground, next to his brothers. He was quick to regroup with the three quadruplets asleep amongst themselves. Milo, eager to play, would gently poke at their cheeks, taunting them awake.

 

“No, but I really love your kids. I could just eat them up.”

 

“Well, it's not like I couldn't spare you one.”

 

The conversation between the Beta woman and Alpha man was usually subdued, gentle. It almost felt like idle talk, really. They both enjoyed each other's company, even if both of them knew that Zachary's kids were really what connected them.

 

Miss Lorna was amazing when it came to handling his kids, yet she herself was infertile, as ironic as that was.

 

The moment came for Zach to leave far sooner than he would've liked, but he did so with quite the backup plan. As usual, he didn't leave empty-handed, bringing with him many of Morgan's favorite candles and a new throw, a blanket so soft that the quads had ripped off of the shelves themselves to sleep nap with. And, of course, new pair of socks, one for each of his kids. And to top it off, one of the Omega clerks had found herself a liking for a wine that had been marketed for Omegas. She had thought to get a second bottle for Zachary to share with his husband.

 

They hadn't lingered too long, though. The pups were quickly packed in the van and they were on their way home.


End file.
